1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for displaying and adjusting subtitles by a multination language human-machine interface, and more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for displaying and adjusting subtitles by a multination language human-machine interface that having small memory space occupation and conveniently for program maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the technological flowchart for displaying the subtitle of multination language human-machine interface by the conventional monitors. First of all, the basic concept would be gradually setting up the string (step 110) and the location of the string list (step 120) for every different country, and then forming as a bitmap file (step 130). Finally, the above bitmap file is transferred to 80c51xa assembly language, where the assembly language used by chips will be programmed (step 140) and also provide the use of controlling program for the screen displaying control. Wherein the string been displayed on monitors is handled by the method of uniformly lining up to the left of the list.
Three sorts of different language subtitle, such as English, French and Germany, been displayed on monitors are shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 respectively. The conventional method for displaying the synonymous string of the same list in those three figures, such as xe2x80x9cMain Menuxe2x80x9d in English, xe2x80x9cMenu Principalxe2x80x9d in French, and xe2x80x9cHauptmenuxe2x80x9d in German, is firstly to edit the character strings of those three languages individually. Each character string will be uniformly lined up to the left of the list and drawn to its bitmap file, as well as transferred to its 80c51xa assembly language relatively. Therefore, there is a need to draw a relative bitmap file for every different country and for every different string list. Hence, at least two drawbacks have been introduced by the conventional method: (1) A huge bitmap file database for the strings consumes a large amount of the programmed memory; and (2) any addition or correction of a string in the list would result in a redraw of the relative bitmap file, hence making a hassle to the program maintenance.
Thus, because of solving two drawbacks which have been introduced, an improved method and apparatus for displaying subtitles of multination language human-machine interface that substantially occupies smaller memory space and easy for program maintenance is provided. FIG. 5 shows the flowchart of establishing the information structure of conventional invention. Procedure 1 is to edit a character database, and in accordance with the character""s size and symbol to edit the bitmap file for each individual character (Step 510). The bitmap file is then transferred to 80c51xa assembly language format (Step 520) and stored in the character database (Step 530) for providing repeats in calling usage of the controlling program. Procedure 2 is to establish the xe2x80x9cstring codexe2x80x9d (Step 540) and the xe2x80x9cstring combination codexe2x80x9d (Step 550) of the controlling program. Next, Procedure 3 is to establish the xe2x80x9cstring combination code of multination languagexe2x80x9d (Step 560) within the xe2x80x9cstring combination codexe2x80x9d. The last procedure is to call and exercise the character database contents (Step 570) in accordance with xe2x80x9cstring combination code of multination languagexe2x80x9d. FIG. 6 shows the technological flowchart of a method for displaying subtitles by a multination language human-machine interface of the conventional invention. First of all, the desired string is been called by the controlling program (Step 610), and handled by the method of uniformly lining up to the left (Step 620). Next, in accordance with the characters included in the desired string, extracting from the character database (Step 630), drawing the string and showing on the screen eventually (Step 640).
Although the said method can reach the purposes which can occupies smaller memory space and easy for program maintenance, the string is handled by the method of uniformly lining up to the left and displaying the subtitle of multination language shows the different length will make display screen not clean and beautiful. Hence, for solving this drawback, an improved method and apparatus for displaying and adjusting subtitles of multination language human-machine interface that can adjust the right position of different strings of multination characters is provided.
An objective of the present invention is to transfer the requiring characters, figures, and symbols to a character database, that is provided to be called by a controlling program and been used in a combination in achieving the target of saving memory space. In another objective of the present invention, as referring to a same meaning of multination language strings in different lengths, and in accordance with the character number of the xe2x80x9cstring combination code of multination languagexe2x80x9d, the combination of the relative string length and the calling usage for the character database can be adjusted elastically.
In a further objective of the present invention, a fixed information structure of strings makes maintenance and adjustment easier. In a last objective of the present invention, the controlling program and the information structure are easy to be adjusted while the microprocessor is been replaced.
The principle technological thoughts of the present invention are: (1) A country selection program is designed within the human-machine interface system, which is capable in transferring the subtitle into the relative different nation""s language. (2) Characters used by many different nations"" language, such as English, French, German, etc., are repeated in a great amount, this characteristic can be specified as to provide repeats in calling usage for the controlling program while building up the character database. (3) Adjusting the different position of the multination language in accordance with different strings, which would make screen more beautiful and simplify the method that adjust the position of string less complicated.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying subtitles by a multination language human-machine interface. First of all, a character database is been edited, and in accordance with the character size to edit the bitmap file for each individual character. The bitmap file is then transferred to 80c51xa assembly language and stored in the character database. Then, the xe2x80x9cstring codexe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cstring combination code and position shifting codexe2x80x9d, and the xe2x80x9cstring combination code of multination language and position shifting codexe2x80x9d of the controlling program are established, and the content of the character database is been called. During a practical usage, the desired string is been called by the controlling program, then carried out the language judgement of the exercising nation. Next, in accordance with the characters included in the desired string, extracting from the character database, drawing the string and showing on the screen eventually.